


Hidden

by JHyun33



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spit Kink, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: They were told it's not allowed, but Taewoo can't hold back.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED THIS AT 4AM BUT I THOUGHT "I finished it, so I can upload it now, too, what's 5 more minutes?"  
> I'M REALLY TIRED NOW OK
> 
> I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language!

Taewoo and Taemin were both present when a big group of trainees played truth or dare in one of the practice rooms to get to know each other better. But when someone was asked if he had ever kissed a boy (initially meant as a joke), said boy nods shyly and suddenly outs himself. Some seem surprised, some don't. There are even two more trainees, who admit on being gay or bisexual. Nobody makes it a big deal until one of the older trainees raises a hand and he looks very serious. "I heard some of the managers talk about the previous season and they mentioned some girls dating each other while the show was filmed.", he explains. "They said, when something like that happens again this season, they will kick the participants out and report it to their company."

"That's unfair! What kind of shitty actions are that?!", Kenta asks angrily. "I also don't think that it makes any sense...", Sangbin says. "Everyone should love whoever they want, no matter if they're on the same show. The managers shouldn't have the right to interfere, let alone _report_ it as if they committed a crime.", Hyeob throws in. Most of them approve, the rest just listens quietly. Taewoo bites the inside of his cheek with a worried face and he subconsciously looks over to Taemin, who doesn't seem to see him, just stares into the circle of boys.

 

Taewoo fell for Taemin immediately when all the trainees met for the first time at mnet's company building. They're both the only trainees from their companies participating in the show, so they naturally found each other.

Even though Taemin is only two years younger than him, he finds the boy incredibly cute, the way he speaks with his voice randomly cracking and gestures with nearly every word that leaves his mouth. They are both pretty much open books and talk about everything that comes to their minds.

_It must be fate_ , he thinks every time he looks at the younger. Their names are similar, they look kind of similar, their personalities are similar. It's almost like they were made for each other.

 

They are a bit disappointed that they have to live in separate rooms in the dorm, but Taewoo can live with that. Because with every second he spends with Taemin it gets harder for him to not fall for the cute boy. There are butterflies in his stomach, making his eyes flutter in awe when Taemin smiles and laughs. If he would live with him, Taewoo would go completely insane.

But being separated drives him nuts soon. It takes such a toll on him that he visits the younger's room frequently and hangs out with him and his roommates. Taemin catches onto that, coming over to his hyung's room just as often.

Taemin's roommates eye them carefully with worried faces. One of them approaches Taewoo when his younger half is on his way to the bathroom. "You guys should be careful, you know?" For a moment Taewoo blinks at him in confusion, then raises his hands. "Ah, it's not like that.", he says with the world's most uncertain laugh ever, the other doesn't look convinced at all, but he lets it slip.

 

It takes some time, but Taemin seems to feel the same.

Taewoo can't really pin-point it, they haven't talked about liking boys or anything like that. But now it's pretty much evident that the younger longs for something more than friendship, always clinging onto him and acting extra cute in front of him. Taewoo melts just in the right places, wraps his arms lovingly around the other and pushes his face into the younger's shoulder. Even though they have different levels on the show, it doesn't stop them from being together for what feels like 24/7. The other trainees are nice, but Taewoo enjoys Taemin's company the most.

They know it's dangerous and not allowed, but they can still cover it up as "just friends". How else would they call it? They still haven't talked about it.

 

He thinks he can take it, he can survive this crush and go on with life like normal. It's not allowed and this show gives them all an opportunity to shine and to build a fanbase even before debuting. Taewoo has spent six years of his life training under the company, he knows his priorities. It's not like Taemin is distracting him from training or anything.

_But it's still not allowed and **they could get kicked out**._

So he decides to keep it to himself and hopes that Taemin does the same or maybe he doesn't have feelings for the older in the first place and he misinterprets things.

 

It's 3am when he receives a text from Taemin, who is still at the practice rooms, asking to give him some company. With a huff Taewoo quietly swings his legs over the edge of his bed, changes into something comfortable and slips out of his room, his roommates luckily in deep sleep.

The lights are all turned off except for the practice room at the end of the hallway. Taewoo pushes the glass door and he watches the younger dancing with a concentrated face. "Taemin-ah.", he calls out and it echoes through the whole room. Said boy stops dancing, turns around and Taewoo is met with one of the cutest smiles he has ever seen.

"Hyung, you came!", he says and walks over to get his water bottle. Taewoo comes to him and waits for the other to finish drinking. But even after that it's silent for a while. Abnormal silent, because normally they would talk nonstop.

Taewoo tries his best to conceal his feelings right now, because the younger is still looking so cute. The sweat clinging to his forehead and the wet shirt plastered to his body makes it even worse. And Taemin looks him right in the eye, then casts them to the floor and _bites his lip_ nervously.

And then Taewoo loses his control.

 

"Ah, fuck it.", he mutters under his breath. Taemin looks back up confused, but a hand tangles in his hair, pulls him closer and a few seconds later Taewoo presses his mouth against his. The younger makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but his arms sling around the other's neck and he pushes his body flush against Taewoo's.

Taewoo groans, his right hand, that isn't gripping the black strands, wanders down and plays with the hem of the other's shirt. He slips the hand beneath it and pets the smooth skin, pushes upwards until he reaches a nipple and Taemin moans into his mouth so beautifully. They break the kiss to catch some air and they look into each other's eyes. "Taemin, do you really want this?", he asks quietly. The younger grins. "I've been wanting this for quite some time.", he whispers and leans in for another kiss, tongues working together in a rhythm.

Taewoo pinches the nipple and receives a small whimper in returns, encouraged to work up the younger more by moving onto the other. He leaves his lips to attack Taemin's neck with gentle but hungry kisses, makes sure to not bruise the skin or else they might get caught easily. Taemin moans loud and pushes his hips into the other's crotch. The older makes a soft sound when he feels his hard-on pressing into his own with a thought that he is the one, who caused this.

 

Taemin pulls at the older boy's shirt until he gets the hint and they separate for second, so he can take it off, beautiful tan skin glowing in the lights and Taemin licks his lips. He looks at Taewoo with hooded eyes and the other hastily gets his hands back on him, fumbling with the strings on the younger's sweatpants.

Meanwhile the other boy kisses the broad shoulders sucks at the skin right at his collarbone, a place nobody will ever see except for him. He shudders when Taewoo suddenly slips his hands in the back of his pants and grabs his ass. With shaky hands he puts his hands on the hem of the older's pants. "Can I...?", he asks against the collarbone, breath ghosting over already burning hot skin. "Fuck, yes!", Taewoo moans and takes his hands away, but grabs onto the other's shirt and pulls it off in a swift motion. He throws the clothing right next to them and when he looks back he sees Taemin going down onto his knees pulling his pants and shorts with him. His erection springs free, cold air hitting and he hisses a little. Taemin looks up to him with the world's most arousing smirk and without breaking the eye contact he pokes his tongue out and laps at the tip of the cock.

"Fuck-", Taewoo mutters under his breath, eyes closing for a second and his right hand immediately lays on the younger's head, fingers curling into the black hair. The other grins, wraps a hand around the base and strokes lightly with not enough pressure to create good friction. Taewoo groans in frustration, bucks into the hand without any use, because the other detaches himself from his cock. "Hyung, you look so good like this.", he says. The older smiles. "I can't complain about the sight I have, either.", he replies, his hand stroking his scalp for comfort.

And then Taemin opens his mouth, sliding onto his cock and the older can't hold back from lightly bucking into him. Now the hand grabs him more tight, making up for the rest Taemin can't fit into his mouth. He sucks rather hard, Taewoo gripping his hair tighter in response and his tongue runs along the shaft, tracing a vein. His hand works in a slow and torturing rhythm, it drives the older insane and he throws his head back, his unoccupied hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle some loud moans. Even though they're in the room furthest away from the dorm rooms, someone could hear them, when they're loud enough.

Taemin stops sucking and places his other hand on the other's hip to hold him steady, then bobs his head up and down along the shaft, lips tightly wrapped around it. "Oh shit!", the older groans against his hand. To encourage the younger he keeps petting his hair lovingly.

 

"Ah, Taemin, stop, stop.", Taewoo pants and tugs a bit on the strands to get the younger off of his cock. A thin string of saliva connects his lips to the hot flesh and he smiles up lazily before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the other hand still holding onto Taewoo's erection. "What is it, hyung?", he asks with a rough voice.

Taewoo comes down kneeling in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders. Without saying a word he pulls him in for a kiss, tongues working against each other messily and he wastes no time in shoving down Taemin's pants down and wrapping a hand around his straining cock, strokes him fast like he's chasing after his orgasm.

The younger pulls back, head falling onto the shoulder of the boy in front of him. "Hyung, oh my fucking god!", he moans and his hands grab his biceps, desperately holding onto him while moaning right in his ear. To Taewoo it's like music he could listen to all night and all day long. There are a million things coming to his mind. How much he would like to fuck all senses out of Taemin, all dirty thoughts rushing through his head and how he wishes they had a private room with a soft bed instead of being in the practice room, wooden floor hurting their joints.

Suddenly a louder moan takes him back to reality, the younger slowly leaning back, but still clutching his arms and Taemin rolls backwards onto his back. He shivers a little when the cold surface comes in contact with his warm skin. Taewoo holds himself up with one arm, the other hand still working the younger boy towards the climax. He kisses the milky white skin beneath him, Taemin's shoulders and chest until he reaches the hard buds and takes one into his mouth. When his tongue laps over the sensitive skin, Taemin cries out desperately. "Hyung, can you fuck me, please?", he asks while trying to hold onto something like the brown locks of the older.

 

Taewoo looks up with a worried face. "I don't think that's a good idea...", he says. "We have to dance tomorrow and you'd be sore.", he explains. Taemin pouts. "But", the older starts and sits up, stops stroking Taemin's cock and his hands slide over the boy's thighs. "I could fuck your thighs." The younger nods eagerly.

"Okay, but we don't have lube, so spit has to do...", Taewoo mumbles pulling off Taemin's pants completely and spreading his thighs a bit more. "That's okay!", is his response, so the older leans down. Taemin throws his head back in a silent moan when he licks his thighs. Looking up the older is grinning and he nibbles at the soft flesh. Deciding it's still not enough lubrication, he lifts his head a little and mumbles a sorry before actually spitting onto the thigh.

Taewoo expects the younger to be a little disgusted by the sounds or his action, but what he definitely doesn't expect is a groan and a soft "Fuck, that was hot!". The older's eyes widen in surprise. "Can you do that again?", Taemin moans and he actually looks down his body to watch the other, who looks quite perplexed.

"I- um, sure.", Taewoo says breathless and he spits onto the other thigh, more aroused cursing thrown around. When he thinks it's enough, he spits into his hand and rubs it over his cock, Taemin looking at him in anticipation. The younger's legs are grabbed by the knees and get maneuvered together, Taewoo sitting right behind and his tip touches the soft thighs. "Are you ready?", he asks and Taemin nods, helps the other holding onto his knees.

When he feels the cock pushing between his thighs he moans at the strange sensation, spit slicking everything up. Taewoo makes a deep growl in the back of his throat and he can't wait anymore, driving forwards and backwards, finding a rhythm. The younger tries to grab his own erection, but his hand gets swatted away. "Not yet.", Taewoo groans and receives and obedient nod. "Fuck, you're so pretty like this, Taemin-ah... so pliant and willing for me.", he says, voice slowly getting rough. He licks his lips at the sight of the younger blushing and one hand steadily tracing his own chest up and down, waiting for Taewoo to allow to touch himself.

"I bet you wish I could actually fuck you. And I would want to mark your whole body, come inside of you.", the older groans. He picks up his pace, frantically pounding in between the slick thighs and moaning more filthy things. Taemin whimpers, hands working on his nipples again, his cock heavy and red laying on his stomach. "Hyung, please!", he begs.

"I wish I could do all the dirty things on my mind to you now! Oh god, you're so perfect, you're driving me crazy.", Taewoo groans and they lock eyes again. They can see the love and lust projecting through the dark orbs and the younger whines softly. "Hyung..."

"Touch yourself." Immediately letting his hands off of his nipples and gripping onto his cock, Taemin moans so loud that its echo bounces off the walls, but they both can't bring themselves to care now, if anybody could've heard that. "I'm- I'm close!", Taemin calls out and before the older can say or do anything the thighs around his own cock clench tighter and he gasps. Within seconds Taemin comes in spurts, his back arching off the floor and his eyes shut. White paints his abdomen and he strokes himself through the orgasm.

Taewoo loses himself over the picture in front of him, needing only one, two, three, four more thrusts until his cum shoots across Taemin's stomach and chest, semen mixing up. He immediately sets the younger's legs down and softly massages them, so he can relax. The inside of his thighs are burning red, spit more than halfway dried. For a while it's quiet, the only sound coming from their slowing panting. And they look at each other, Taewoo smiling lazily and Taemin returning the smile softly. "Is now the moment, where I tell you that I like you?", the younger mumbles. Taewoo chuckles. "I think it's already too late for that.", he says. "But in case you didn't notice: I like you, too, Taemin-ah." The other grins. "I'm glad!"

 

"We should get you to the bathroom and cleaned up before everything dries.", Taewoo says after some time and points at the cum on the younger's chest. "I suppose you don't have tissues or a towel here?" Taemin shakes his head.

"Okay, your shirt needs to get washed anyways, so put it on and we clean you at one of the bathrooms.", the older suggests and the get up to collect their clothes, Taemin making a face at the feeling of his shirt being dirty all around. "Sorry...", Taewoo mumbles and gives him a peck as an apology. After completely dressing they peek out so see all the lights still turned off, so they quietly hurry to the nearest bathroom.

The younger wets some paper towels with water and starts wiping, when they hear a small noise from the connected room with the toilet stalls. Carefully Taewoo sneaks up the wall and gives the younger a sign to be quiet at all costs. He looks around the corner and his eyes grow wide at the surprising sight. Against the tiled wall Haknyeon has Jinyoung pinned by the wrists. It looks quite funny, because Haknyeon is shorter than the younger, so he has to stand on his tiptoes for a proper kiss. Jinyoung is blushing hard, clammy hands nervously scrambling to clutch at his hyung's clothes. They haven't seen Taewoo yet, so he retreats himself from the scene to give the boys some privacy. He looks back at Taemin, who gives him a worried look. With a few hand gestures he hurries them to clean up and leave.

The older even makes sure to close the door as quietly as he can. When Taemin pokes him with the question on the tip of his tongue, he chuckles. "Seems like we're not the only ones having night activities.", he whispers and the younger's eyes grow bigger.

 

The next morning Taewoo walks into practice with big, dark circles under his eyes, but he calls it off as bad sleep when others ask him. When the break is finally announced the trainees flood from the practice rooms to the cafeteria as a big, colorful mass.

He spots Taemin waving at him at a table and as he walks to him he passes by the table, where Haknyeon and Jinyoung are sitting at. "Why are you guys so tired?", Daehwi asks with a pouty face. "Ah, Hyunbin hyung snored so loud, I couldn't sleep at all.", Haknyeon pretend-complains. Jinyoung's cheeks redden slightly and he stutters a bit. "I-I had a bad dream..." The others at the table coo at him, Haknyeon puts a hand on his arm and Jinyoung nearly drops his kimbap.

It's so entertaining that Taewoo nearly misses Taemin's table. The younger sits with his thighs abnormally spread apart and they look at each other in worry. Taewoo gets really bold and puts an arm protectively around the younger after he sits down. Jisung, who is seated right on front of them, tilts his head in curiosity, but luckily says nothing.

When they finish eating, Taewoo notices the younger squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "Taemin-ah, are you okay?", Jisung suddenly asks and they both break out in nervous sweat. "N-Nothing. I just remembered that I need to show Taewoo hyung something.", Taemin says and he stands up, pulls Taewoo with him and they quickly bring their tablets to the cart for leftovers while Jisung watches them with raised eyebrows.

Taemin keeps silent until they reach one of the bathrooms and he checks for any contestants first before he turns to the older. Said one rubs the other's arms. "Are your legs sore? I'm sorry-" He's cut off by Taemin's plush lips and they lose themselves in a sweet kiss. When they break apart Taewoo sighs with a grin. "Oh man, you _really_ drive me crazy.", he whispers and the younger smiles. "Hyung, I know that all of this is not allowed, but...I really want to try this...us.", he says. Taewoo looks at him taken aback. It takes him a few seconds until he melts into a soft smile. "I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Ffs mnet DO NOT EVER SEPARATE THEM!!!  
> I love Taemin & Taewoo and they need to stay together and I feel like they actually found each other, I always see them clinging onto each other or hanging out, it's ridiculous and I'm in love with them!  
> (Also finally some boys I stan, who are older than me!!)
> 
> I really like Jinyoung/Haknyeon, they're so cute, so I had to include them!!


End file.
